Hawaiian Heat
by AlmightyGeorgiaCrusher
Summary: This takes place after "Hawaiian Honeyruin" as Geoff and Brody won the challenge as they are celebrating in a sexual way. Rated M for Sexual Content, Language, and more.


Hawaiian Heat

 **Disclaimer: Ladies and Gentlemen, I do not own Total Drama and I don't own anything from it, not the show, not the characters and not The Ridoncoulous Race. Anyway this fanfic is officially the first Yaoi Lemon I have done as I have a big announcement, I have a new shipping and it is Geoff and Brody…anyway this takes place after "Hawaiian Honeyruin" as they were in the chill zone celebrating their victory. Rated M for Sexual Content, and Language.**

Ahhhhh…Hawaii. One of the most famous places in the world to go on vacation, everybody wants to go there as it is also the 50th state in the good old USA as Geoff and Brody aka "The Surfers" won their first ever challenge as now they were celebrating their victory at the Chill Zone as the Airplane as the security guards passed out from the beer...as Don was taking a nap as the rest of the contestants were sleeping soundly as Geoff and Brody were finishing off the rest of the cookies.

Look this is my first time doing Geoff and Brody ever so cut me some slack.

"You know something Brody?" Geoff asked him.

"What's up man?" Brody asked him.

"I miss Bridgette. I mean I'm glad that she's surfing in Australia in all but still I wish she was here." Geoff answered Brody.

"Yeah, she sounds wonderful." Brody said to Geoff.

"She is. She's the greatest. Anyway since that challenge in France when we had to draw sketches of our partners and I drew you…um dude can you swear not to tell a soul?" Geoff asked Brody.

"Of course brother anything for my best bud." Brody answered Geoff as they closed the tent.

"I think that I am in love with you." Geoff said to him as Brody laughed.

"Dude…you can't be serious man, You are loyal to Bridgette to the end of the world my man and I'm attracted to MacArthur." Brody said to Geoff.

"Dude, MacArthur is a female cop who doesn't do romance and is a control freak like a former C.I.T that me and Bridgey Bear know. However when I said ''I Love you'' I meant it as well as brotherly love thing." Geoff smirked back at Brody.

"Okay, you know what look since the challenge ended I have had some interest in you but I'm not gay anyway I dude suggest that we-" Brody said as Geoff kissed him on the lips for two and a half seconds.

"Dude…that felt….so…" Brody said as he did a dramatic pause for a second as he had to think about it.

"Wonderful, I mean we have been best friends since we were kids and if this leads to sex…hopefully we don't you know become this gay couple no offense to gays." Brody said to Geoff as they both laughed.

"Honestly man it's all good, anyway you looked so hot in that pose you did back in France." Geoff said as he complimented him seductively.

"Well…thanks and you look pretty hot with your hat on." Brody said as Geoff blushed and then Brody returned the kiss.

"Well, thanks for the kiss back man." Geoff said as they looked at each other as after a minute of just staring at each other as they kissed again but this time it led to a makeout session as Geoff's tongue was in Brody's Mouth and Brody's tongue was in Geoff's Mouth as they both got erections

"Dude…we both got hard." Geoff said as he and Brody stopped making out as Geoff and Brody took off their shorts revealing both of their erections as Geoff's was 11 inches as Brody's was 10 inches.

"Dude…you grew man." Geoff said to Brody.

"Thanks." Brody said as they looked at each other once more.

"Well…who'll be on top first?" Brody asked Geoff.

"Rock, Paper, Scissors for it?" Geoff asked him.

"Yeah." Brody said as they held their fists out.

"Rock, Paper, Scissors, SHOOT!" Geoff and Brody said as Geoff had Rock and Brody had scissors.

"Yes! I win! I get to be on top." Geoff said as Brody shrugged his shoulders.

"Whatever man." Brody said as got down to his knees as he hung on to Geoff's erection and plunged headfirst unto his eleven inches. He managed to stuff the whole thing into his mouth, deep throating it as long as he can. And then, Brody went back and forth, licking and sucking all around the head of his penis. The feeling felt so good and orgasmic, stroking it to his heart's content. It was wrong, but Brody could not help that it felt so right.

Suddenly, Geoff started biting his tongue due to the pressure.

"Ohhhhhhh..." he moaned.

While he was being sucked off, Brody took the time to tease him by wrapping his tongue right around the head and stroking him. His hand shifted up and down fast, making Geoff moan twice as loud. Geoff's heart was pumping out with pleasure while he flexed his muscles in total lust. After minutes of sucking and stroking him every chance Brody got, Geoff's lower body started to explode as he was about to climax.

"Oh, I'm gonna cum!" Geoff grunted as he came inside of Brody's mouth as he got Geoff's seed. After Brody sucked off the rest of his cum he got up and stared at Geoff who asked him.

"Now what?" Brody asked Geoff.

"Maybe I can penetrate you? Sorry dude." Geoff said as he apologized to Brody.

"I really like that and it's fine." Brody winked.

"Although your lips are a little bit messy bro. Let me handle that for you." Geoff said with seduction in Geoff's eyes, he and Brody shared a kiss that soon turned passionate between them. Both of their tongues were wrapping each other's with total lust. Feeling each other's warmth and embrace as if nothing was keeping them together.

Geoff managed to get a hold of Brody's hard on, in which he was giving him a hand job as they were having their erections touch each other, Geoff flashed the brow-haired stud another smirk.

"Turn around and bend over for me." He whispered.

Doing what he was telling him, Brody managed to bend over for him. Even though he saw a sign of nervousness among Brody, Geoff knew he was bound to take what's coming to him. The sight of him bending over made Geoff's erection rock-hard.

"Go easy on me, okay?" Brody whispered to him.

"Relax." Geoff whispered back, "I'll make this nice and slow."

After that sensuous whisper, Geoff positioned himself in front of Brody's toned and tanned Latin hips. As he took a deep breath, he positioned his tall rod right inside Brody's hole. Brody let out a deep hiss of pain, feeling Geoff's entire size thrust through him.

Slow and steady, Geoff thrusted onto him again feeling a steaming sensation around his insides. Brody had felt so much pleasure from his thrusting that he over-rode the pain given onto him. Geoff's entire bulge never felt snuggly and warm around the handsome brown-haired best friend until now.

"Ohhhhh..." Brody moaned passionately.

Seeing the way Brody loved his thrusting, Geoff backed away for a little while and pushed again, lodging his throbbing cock onto his whole. It was starting slow and easy, but sooner or later, Geoff was about to give it to him fast and furious. Only if Brody wanted it bad.

"Harder! Go Harder Man!" He pleaded to him.

Geoff agreed to this and started thrusting inside him hardly. He smacked onto him furiously, which made Brody moan loud aggressively. Just to tease him, Geoff took his hand and spanked Brody's tanned flesh, making him horny and outright dirty. Their combined body heat, among from the heat from outside, glistened throughout their bodies. Therefore, the sweat coming down from Geoff's entire body, made perfect lubrication for Geoff as his thrusts had gotten harder.

Feeling a little dazed, Geoff took a break by backing away from Brody, just so he can give it a rest. But Brody didn't want to rest just like him. He wanted a lot more from the blonde-haired stallion.

"C'mon, is that the best you really got bro?" Brody raised an eyebrow, "Keep fucking me dude!"

"You sure you really want it dude?" Geoff raised an eyebrow as well.

"Fuck me until you blast your seed inside me!" He demanded.

"All right." Geoff shrugged, "If that's what you want...dude."

As Geoff sat right back down on the bench, Brody turned around and started squatting down to where Geoff's hard cock was erecting.

With a deep breath, he plunged down on his erection, which forced Brody to hiss and moan again. Carefully, Brody squatted up and down, feeling his hard throbbing rod yet again. The entire ounce of sweat glistened throughout the rod, which ended up easing the pain Brody was suffering from his rear. To be honest, he was enjoying this kind of pain. The way he was jumping up and down on Geoff's lap brought great ecstasy around Brody's muscular body.

But as fun as he had, he wanted Geoff to take charge again.

"Ohhhhh," Brody cried out. "FUCK ME! FUCK ME! FUCK ME! FUCK ME HARDER!"

Hearing this pleads, Geoff grabbed onto Brody's hips yet again and pushed inside him vertically. Once again, he shoved his eleven inches straight inside his hole, even feeling the sound of his nuts hitting him in pavement. While Geoff kept on pushing onto him, Brody felt his erection flop around back and forth. To hang on to his erection, Brody started jerking his rod for amusement.

Their combined moans and grunts almost sounded like beautiful notes of a song with each note outdoing the next. But sooner or later, there would be a climax, a brilliant ending to the song as a matter of fact. And Brody was about to feel that huge climax come to him.

And then, both of their erections started to shake. There was about to be a total eruption around this chill zone, and no one was safe!

"Dude I'm Gonna Cum!" Geoff cried out, "I'M GONNA CUUUUUM!"

"M-me too dude...!" Brody cried out as well.

With one final thrust, Brody and Geoff screamed out as both of their seeds released at one time. Like a Thanksgiving day turkey, Geoff injected Brody with an ounce of cum stuffed inside his toned rear, filling him up to perfection. Brody on the other hand, blasted his seed throughout his sweaty body and even landed all across the room itself, making him a cum fountain.

"Get some on my face bro." Brody said as Geoff shafted his cock crazily like a martini glass right in front of Brody's face until he came with a groan.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAUGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!" As he came again but this time all over Brody's mouth, and face as so far, this turned both Brody and Geoff into a sticky cum-filled mess.

But they hardly cared at all. Neither man felt so good like this. From all the moaning and the grunting and what-not, these two had a good reason to feel beat and tired. Catching their breath, Brody turned to Geoff.

"Mmmmm, that was yummy." He smirked.

"Yeah, you really knew how to take it like a champ dude." Geoff smirked as well.

"Totally, man." Brody nodded. "I never had someone fuck me as hard like you before."

"Yeah, hard to believe it's the first time I ever fucked a guy." Geoff chuckled.

"You really gotta do that to me more often..." Brody winked at him.

After sharing one final tongue kiss between each other, both Geoff and Brody picked their clothes up and put them on.

"We probably shouldn't tell Bridgette about this." Brody took in a chuckle.

"Agree here." Geoff nodded in unison. "Let's just hit the showers."

Nodding in unison, Brody and Geoff left the chill zone together, possibly as a way to keep their little session under wraps. And maybe, that was possibly for the best as well.

 **This was a good story as I support and ship Geoff/Brody. Read and Review Everyone!**


End file.
